Season 3
Season 3 started Filming Thursday october 3rd 2013 and is schedualed to finish around March 2014 part 1 summer part 2 school year This Will Be Senior Year For #Mackenzie #Margret #Bob Ghaundi #Random White Girl #Ugly Betty #Deekina #Maria #Anasteshia #Guian #Juanita #Liz #Brittany #Scotty #Jordy #Mathew #Jake #Sam #Shark #Rudeling (Abby) #Erica #Mason *31 Students in the club by the end of this year including promila *after this year only 11 people 5 guys 6 girls will be left which is #Nithin #Promila #Deek #Mark #Marketa #Zarket #Sabrina #Skylar Hill #Mak Donald #Rubenito #Melissa Charecter PART 1 Main Charecters Mackenzie Johnson 10/13 Anasteshia 9/13 Random White Girl 9/13 Bob Ghaundi 9/13 Nithin Ghaundi 9/13 Brittany 9/13 Jordy 8/13 Maria 8/13 Margret Johnson 8/13 Little Hot Momacita 7/13 Deekina Duckly 7/13 Mark 7/13 Skylar Hill 7/13 Scotty Hill 7/13 Liz Amedao 7/13 Guian Ghaundi 7/13 Mr. Marquina 6/13 Marketa 6/13 Deek 6/13 Sabrina Amedao 5/13 Mathew 5/13 Reccruing Cast Ugly Betty 4/13 Zarket 3/13 Promila 2/13 Juanita 2/13 Mak Donald 2/13 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 2/13 Casper 2/13 Jake 1/13 Sam 1/13 Cesar Shark 1/13 Jeremy 1/13 Colin 1/13 Julian 1/13 Rubenito 1/13 Doctor 1/13 PART 2 Main Charecters Mackenzie 16/16 Guian 16/16 Mr. Marquina 16/16 Bob Ghaundi 15/16 Nithin 15/16 Anasteshia 14/16 Deekina 14/16 Random White Girl 12/16 Promila 12/16 Maria 12/16 Skylar Hill 11/16 Margret 11/16 Marketa 10/16 Scotty Hill 10/16 Brittany 10/16 Jordy 10/16 Ugly Betty 9/16 Liz 9/16 Zarket 8/16 Juanita 8/16 Deek 7/16 Mark 7/16 Sam 7/16 Cesar Shark 7/16 Sabrina Amedao 6/16 Jake 6/16 Mathew 6/16 Mak Donald 5/16 Recruing Charecters Erica 10/16 Rubenito 9/16 Mrs. Bundarela 9/16 Jasmin 9/16 Rudeling (Abby) 8/16 Melissa 8/16 Mason 8/16 Casper 7/16 Julian 7/16 Colin 6/16 Jackson 6/16 Principal Alyssa 5/16 Arin 5/16 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 3/16 (1 episode spirit) Principal Lee 1/16 Little Hot Momacita (Spirit) 1/16 Baby Ghaundi 1/16 Jason 1/16 David 0/16 Anna 0/16 Doctor 1/16 'Overall (Part 1 & 2)' # Episodes SEASON 3 PROMO PICS Season three promo pic one.jpg|Nithin promo pic Mr. Marquina promo.jpg|Mr. Marquina promo pic Bobag promo.jpg|Bob ghaundi promo pic Littlehotpromopic.jpg|Little hot mama vita promo pic Guian promo 1.jpg|Guian promo pic one Anasteshiapromopic.jpg|Anasteshia promo pic App2.jpg|Another Anasteshia one Deekinapromopic.jpg|Deekina promo pic Mackenzie promo pic.jpg|Mackenzie promo pic Mpp2.jpg|Mackenzie promo pic 2 Littlehot2.jpg|Little hot momacita 2 Guian2.jpg|Guian second promo pic Britany promo pic.jpg|Britany 1st promo pic Britany 2nd promo.jpg|Britany 2nd promo pic Rag promo pic.jpg|Random white girl promo pic one Rag second promo pic.jpg|Random white girl second pic Maria promo pic.jpg|Maria promo pic 5x4.jpg 3x3.jpg 3x02.jpg One.jpg Lhm last moment.jpg 5x7.jpg 5x6.jpg 3x5.jpg 5x4.jpg 3x3.jpg 3x02.jpg One.jpg Deekina church.jpg Nit light.jpg|Promo pic from episode 8 Anasteshia lhm died .jpg Deekina belt.jpg|12 part 1 pic promo Pregnant Mackenzie .jpg|Pic from 11 in Mackenzie's quick appearance Drama RWG lol.jpg Pregnantdrunkmackenxie.jpg Star9s3p1.jpg Star8.jpg Don't stop me now.jpg|Redux performance coming and a mother big number since cell block tango did so well 311.jpg 310.jpg 3112.jpg 3113.jpg 321.jpg 323.jpg 322.jpg 324.jpg 327.jpg 326.jpg 325.jpg TRIVIA Part 1 their will be a paranormal storyline in season 3 part 1 involving Maria and random white girl that was not scripted Episode 6&7 were filmed October 8th 2013 Half of episode 3 and all of 4 & 5 were filmed October 7th 2013 1&2 were filmed were filmed. Octobober 3rd The rest of three was filmed October 3 &6th Episode 8 was filmed on October 19th late at night star might have a halloween special but will be filmed on halloween and most likely uploaded the next day but it's not confirmed however their will be a promila takes over the world halloween special and will be filmed october 25th 2013 Which Wont Happen AnyMore. Episode 9&10 filmed on October 26th Episode 11 and parts of 12 filmed November 2nd 2013 Episode 12 filmed more small snipers on November 8th 2013 Episode 12 finishesd November 9th 2013 Episode 13 filmed November 15th 2013 part 1 as a total as of january 31st 2014 has 1,419 views with an average of 109.1 per episode Part 2 episode 1 of part 2 filmed November 16th 2013 including a 14 Minuit long birth scene involving random white girl and maria Parts of episode 2 filmed both November 16th and November 17th 2013 but the episode is not finished Filmed November 22 with promila on the rest of 2 parts of 1, and 4 Filmed 3 and part of 4 November 25th 2013 Principal Alyssa filmed parts for 5, 8, 10, & 14 November 29th 2013 Episode 4 and 5,finished November 30th 2013 parts of 6 filmed December 1st 2013 More of 6 Filmed December 3rd 2013 ethan reaveled that other than season 2 part 1 this is promilas biggist season going by actual plot lines but says season 4 has something big in store for her in the second half of the 4th season A preview of cell block tango was uploaded December 7th and said to take 2 days (around 5 hours) to edit The christmas episode was rewrittin due to re arrangement of this season the season was re aranged a bunch Episode 7 filmed Saturday December 7th 2013 Episode 8 Filmed Tuesday December 10th 2013 Promila filmed some parts for 8 and 12 filmed 9, 10, and 11 with promila and full episode on december 20th 2013 the reason for the winter hiatus is because ethan got sick and lost his girl singing voice and is waiting for it to hopefully to come back the charecters damaged by this are random white girl, deekina, erica, rudeling, liz, melissa, skylar, jordy, juanita, guian, and marketa. it is currently unknown weather his regular singing voice will return :( and their may be a storyline in which alot of the girls have a sleepover and one is sick and it ends up spreading `to all the girls leaving them sick season 3 will turn out almost entirly diffrent then how it was originally planned sevral episodes were replaced with new ones due to the sickness like the christmas disaster was origanily the star christmas and the sick sleepover was originally the female appriciation and also the visual album beyonce was changed it was originally the barellies but that episode was not changed for the throat reason just because ethan thought the barellies was a pointless episode along with the stars dance which for now will be kept until new years day it was cut an will be replaced season 3 is being redone alot with about 3 episodes cut and complete rearenging of episode and alot of the episodes being changed Episode 12 filmed January 3rd 2014 the winter hiatus is the shows longest and only real hiatus others being between seasons and are only 1-3 weeks usually 1-2 weeks this one is around 6 weeks episode 22,23, and 24 of season 3 part 2 (episode 100,101, and 102 of the series overall) will all have songs that have been previously done before on the show mostly from season 1 & 2 but 102 is no longer and 101 will be double length and maybe even movie length melissa was originally not supposed to join the underdogs but ends up anyways due to scipt change Over half of episode 13 was filmed January 18th 2014 episode 13 finished filming Tuesday January 21st 2014 episode 14 and possibly more may film 1/28/14 if school releses early ;D episode 14 and 1 scene of 15 filmed 1/28/14 Episode 15 finished and filmed all of 16 on 1/30/14 episode 100, and 101 maybe switched around the 100th episode and 101 were switched around changing titles episode 12 the sick sleepover is the first episode to feature the next episode and last episode previews at the end as of january 31st 2014 the first 11 episodes up till the hiatus have 2,025 total views with an average of 184.0 views an episode but will change by season 3 part 2s end also as of january 31st season 3 part 1 and part 2 (first 11 episodes) have a total of 3,444 views and an average of 143.5 views an episode but will change by season 3 part 2s end The very beginning of 17 was filmed january 31st 2014 stars 100th episode will be HUGE and Amazing accourding to creaters episode 17 finished filming February 4th 2014 episode 18 and 21 filmed fabruary 7th 2014 one scene for 19 (FU) filmed february 8th 2014 One scene (adore you) for 19 filmed February 11th 2014 The Scripts oficially finished february 2th 2014 for this season due to like 7 or 8 being redone and the finale was written today ending the writting for this season all the actual prom parts were filmed on february 13th 2014 along with a scene for 20 (hold on were going home) the rest of 19 and all of 24 filmed february 14th 2014 Category:Season 3 Category:Season Category:Three Category:Music Category:Episode Category:Show Category:Star Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Musical Category:Images Category:Graduation Category:School Category:Year Category:Show choir Category:Wedding Category:Love Category:Date Category:Baby Category:Birth Category:Dramady Category:Musical dramady